Notification of a Boyfriend
by chymom
Summary: This comes after Logic and Reason. It is a Colby/Charlie story. This is also a Challenge line story.


Title: Notification of a Boyfriend

Series: Logic and Reason

Word count:1,942 words

Author: chymom

Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan, and mention of others

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Season1 to present

Summary: Everyone finds out about Colby and Charlie in there own way. One of them finds out in a very unique way. Any more would give too much

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Numb3rs.

Beta:The great Paranoid_Woman.

Author's notes: My first true try at NC-17. Honest feedback is always welcome.

The Challenge lines used in this story are from Man

Don: Keep your head down.

Coop: do that.

**Notification of a Boyfriend**

**Charlie was seated at his din****n****ing room table, thinking about how he had gotten here. He was, waiting on his lover and brother to come home. Telling his dad about him and Colby had been easy. Alan had come home early on that Monday morning. Colby was giving Charlie a quick goodbye kiss as Alan made his way in the living room. Alan had waited for Colby to leave before he let Charlie know he was there."You have a great man there, son," he'd said. Charlie didn't know what had him redder, what his dad had said or what his dad had just seen.**

"**It's not what you think," Charlie had said, noticing the look of amusement on his dads face.**

"**Charlie, when you told me you would place a note on the fridge when you had a girlfriend, I wondered how I would know you had found a boyfriend. I guess now I know," Alan had joked, walking into the kitchen.**

**That had been a few weeks ago. Colby had told Charlie how Alan had called him and asked him to come over for dinner. They had assured Alan that they were not going to hide their love for each other. However, they were not going to go around like teenagers either. They were like any heterosexual couple. They went out, they held hands, and they kissed each other.**

**David and Megan had picked up the change by the end of the week. Don had been in and out of the AD's office for most of the week. With the number of cases they were working on made for long days and for some of them nights.**

**By the end of the week, a few of the cases had been solved and the paperwork had been done. All this had come with a price the team was running on little to no sleep but happy to have them wrapped up.**

**Colby had been the last to hand Don a report. An hour later, Don's phone had pulled him from his work.**

"**Eppes," he said, and then he waited a minute.**

"**Donnie, have you seen your brother?" Alan had asked. Don was instantly worried.**

"**Dad, did you call his cell? He might be with Larry."**

"**I tried his cell and his office. Larry said that the last time he saw Charlie he was on his way home. That was a few hours ago. "**

"**Okay, Dad, I'll drive by the campus on my way home. He probably got caught up in one thing or another." Don hung up and headed out of the office parking lot.**

**It was late when Colby arrived at Charlie's office door. They had not really had much time to see each other. When Charlie looked up from his desk to see his lover at the door, he did what anyone would do he gave Colby a hello kiss.**

**When the kiss ended, Colby was like he had been when they'd had fist kiss, with his back pressed against the door. However, this time it was Colby who was placing the kisses on Charlie's neck. Colby let his hands move to his lover's shirt. At the first feel of hands on his skin, Charlie's low moan could be heard through out the room.**

**They might be in Charlie's office, but it was late on Friday night. The only people that Colby had passed coming in were the cleaners and a few of the teachers on their way out the door.**

"**I guess what they say about absence making the heart fonder is true," Charlie said in between whimpers as Colby's mouth moved up and down his neck. Colby smiled and pulled the office door tightly closed.**

"**That's not the only thing that happens."**

**Charlie soon found himself seated in his desk chair with Colby on his knees, lowering the zipper on his pa****i****nts. Charlie had become Colby's addiction. Not that Charlie seemed to mind.**

**It had not taken Colby long to find the hardness in Charlie's pa****i****nts. Colby loved the fact that just his presence could make Charlie hard. At times it was a blessing, other times it was a curse. Now it was the first. It didn't take Colby long to pull Charlie's pa****i****nts down to his knees and free the length that he would soon be indulging in. He pulled gently until the head of Charlie's cock was dripping and then slowly took it into his mouth. He treated it as if he were eating an ice cream cone. He was enjoying the soft moans and whimpers that he was receiving. Colby's mouth soon devoured Charlie's cock from base to tip.**

**Colby was running his lips around the tip again when Charlie's cell went off.**

**Noticing that Charlie didn't make a move to answer it, Colby took him deep. Each trip up his shaft, Colby grazed the tip before he swallowed down again. Charlie wanted to hold out, he didn't want to cum like some teenager getting his first blow job. When Colby again took his oozing cock fully into his mouth again, all thought flew out of his mind.**

**Charlie came with Colby's name on his lips with the next suck. Taking a moment to recover, he pulled his lover up to him for an earth stopping kiss. As Colby stood, it became apparent that although Charlie had had his release, Colby still needed his.**

**That weekend they had found out that not only they had both wanted each other for a few months, but also that they both loved to please each other. That was the greatest thing about their love making. It was not just sex. Sure, from time to time they would have a quickie, but most of the time they would take things slow. This may look like a quickie right now, but Charlie wanted it to be a lot more than that.**

**It had taken Charlie no time at all to switch his and Colby's places. Once that was done, he lowered Colby's paints and pull out his raging hardness. Charlie's eyes sparkled when he laid eyes on it; he wanted to take his time to enjoy the feel and the taste of his lover's cock in his mouth. Where Colby had started licking. Charlie started with sucking his lover's cock into his mouth.. Soon he took Colby fully in his mouth, enjoying the look on the other man's face with each trip.**

**Charlie had worked out the angles for the best pleasure he could give. It wasn't long until Colby was soon enveloped in the hot, moist mouth of his lover. This time, his office phone rang. Again, it was left unanswered.**

**Colby was about to find his release when there was a knock at the door. Charlie didn't stop. If the door was closed and no one answered the staff and Larry would leave.**

**When they heard the door knob turn they both froze. Instinctively Colby moved the chair closer to the desk. "Keep your head down," he said, trying to sit up as best he could with his pants at his knees.**

"**Cole," Charlie's voice came out as a whine.**

"**Do it," was all that Colby could say as the door was opened.**

"**Colby, have you seen Charlie? Dad's hunting him. What are you doing here anyway?" Don asked, entering the room.**

**Hearing nothing for a few moments, Charlie thought that Don had left. It was torturing him having to look and not touch Colby, especially after being able to taste him. When no other noise was made, he took Colby back into his mouth.**

**The sudden warmth that surrounded Colby followed by the feel of Charlie's teeth grazing him was too much for him to take. Colby couldn't hold back any longer and came hard and fast. For a split second, the realization that it was Charlie under the desk eagerly milking him crossed his mind. The pull was too great and Colby must have closed his eyes because when he opened them, Don was talking to him and coming around the desk.**

"**Colby, what's wrong?" Don had pulled out his gun as he walked. Charlie froze at the sound of Don's voice. As Don rounded the desk, he saw a sight that he was in no hurry to see again. His little brother was on his knees in front of one of his agents, doing something he shouldn't at his office.**

"**Charlie, Colby," Don said with his gun still in his hand.**

**Once Colby had regained some of his bearings, he quickly stood and moved behind one of the rolling boards. Forgetting that his paints were undone until he stood up, Colby didn't bother with zipping up. He just held them and moved.**

"**Don, what? Do you plan to do shoot us?" Charlie said, coming out form under his desk. That's when Don noticed that he was still holding his gun.**

"**Maybe. Colby, come with me," his brother responded.**

**Don was protective of Charlie but to pull a gun on them was something new. Charlie noticed Colby's lost look. "I'll see you at the house, Don," Charlie said, walking over to Colby.**

"**You will, but I want to talk to Colby a minute first. We'll both meet you there in an hour."**

**Don's tone was the same one that Charlie had heard him use on the three men that had the dirty bomb. Not wanting to have more problems, Charlie looked at Colby and then to Don."Go on, honey. Don won't hurt me. He would have to explain why I was hurt to the higher ups," Colby said before lovingly kissing Charlie. Charlie kissed him back until Don made a noise to remind them he was there.**

"**I'll see you both in an hour at the house," Charlie had said.**

**That had been fifty five minutes ago now. Only five minutes left.**

**When he had come home without Don, Alan had come into the dining room and asked him if he had seen his brother. Charlie had retold some about how Don had found him and Colby in his office, knowing that his dad didn't want details of his love life.**

**It amazed him that it was exactly one hour later when his lover walked in the door with his workout bag. Don followed behind him, not taking his coat or gun off. To Alan and Charlie, this was a clear sign that Don didn't intend to stay.**

"**Remember what I said," Don told Colby as he signaled for his dad to join him outside.**

**Once outside, Alan turned to his oldest. "What did you say to your brother's boyfriend?"**

"**I told him the truth. He may be a member of my team and a good agent, but if he hurts Charlie in any way…." Don warned.**

**In the kitchen, Colby was telling Charlie about his conversation with Don.**

"**He told me that he would place my body in a place no one would ever find it. That's what he told me, honey."**

**Charlie was overwhelmed. In the last few months, his and Don's worlds had been turned upside down with Charlie's arrest and the fall out from it. Charlie knew that Don still cared for him on some level, but this was something more. Charlie was too touched to be mad at his brother for being overprotective.**

"**Don't worry, I don't plan on letting anything happen to you," Charlie said, pulling Colby into his arms for a welcome home kiss. Alan and Don watched from the door way as Colby and Charlie made there way upstairs.**


End file.
